


Pine Trees Need Pants

by Levis_turtles



Series: Billdip Drabbles (the most original title!!!) [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case you didn't notice it, Dipper was wearing Bill's shirt <3</p></blockquote>





	Pine Trees Need Pants

“Pine Tree,” Bill said, his cheeks burning amber as he contemplated smothering himself with the pillow he’d shoved his head under. “For the love of everything you have left to live for, _please_ put some pants on.”

“What?” The space next to Bill dipped down when the human threw himself on to it, and Bill rolled sideways, coming face to face with Dipper and his _very_ bare legs. “No.”

Bill couldn’t help but glance down – at the yellow shirt three sizes too big for him giving way to long, tanned lags, marred with more scars than hairs. “Pine Tree, please,” he begged, and Dipper shifted, the hem of the shirt inching _even_ _further_ up his thighs. Bill groaned, pulling Dipper’s pillow out from under him and shunting it over his head.

Dipper cackled.

“Come on,” he said, tugging at the pillow, but Bill held it tight. “It’s not that bad.” The demon didn’t move, and Dipper rolled his eyes. “Oxygen is necessary for survival, Bill, and you’re not gonna get any like that.”

“I’ll come out when you put your pants back on,” Bill said, his voice distorted by the cushion.

Dipper laughed. “Are you that embarrassed? Really?” Bill nodded, and Dipper sighed, rolling off the bed with a shake of his head. There was some shuffling, and then he was lying back down. “Done,” he said. 

Bill took the pillow away, and Dipper was quick to grab it, shoving it under himself before Bill could snatch it back. The demon’s eyes flitted down, widening as they shot back up, staring into Dipper’s. “Liar!”

Dipper snorted, “Like you’re one to talk.” 

Bill frowned. “Fine,” he said. “Two can play at this game.” His back arched off the bed, and Dipper smirked as Bill took his shirt off, tossing it across the room before he flopped back down.

He grinned at Dipper, and the boy appraised Bill’s bare torso, golden brown and pristine, not a blemish or hair to be see. “I’m okay with this,” Dipper said, and Bill’s grin fell.

 _Stupid humans and their aptitude for nudity_ , he thought.

“Can I go to sleep now?” Dipper asked, looking longingly at the blanket hanging over the side of the bed.

Bill pouted, still upset about his defeat, but he lifted his legs for Dipper to pull his bedding out from under them.

“Thank you,” Dipper said, drawing the quilt over them both and snuggling up to Bill’s side.

Bill grunted when Dipper pressed a kiss to his cheek, but wrapped his arms around the boy protectively, pout intensifying when Dipper giggled against his neck. “You’re so warm,” he said, and Bill’s blush darkened.

And that was how Bill Cipher spent his whole night sulking, a long legged Pine Tree wrapped around him and a flush that was both angry and abashed colouring his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't notice it, Dipper was wearing Bill's shirt <3


End file.
